nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob's GameBoy Advance Collection
2006 FIFA World Cup 3-in-1 Rec Room Challenge 3-in-1 Sports Pack 3D Pool ATV Quad Power Racing ATV Thunder Ridge Riders Ace Combat Advance Activision Anthology Advance Guardian Heroes Advance Wars Advance Wars 2 Aero the Acrobat Agassi Tennis Generation Aggravation - Sorry - Scrabble Jr. Aggressive Inline Airforce Delta Storm Alex Rider: Stormbreaker Alienators: Evolution Continues All-Star Baseball 2003 All-Star Baseball 2004 Altered Beast: Guardian of the Realms American Dragon Jake Long: Rise of the Huntsclan American Idol An American Tail: Fievel's Gold Rush Animal Snap Animaniacs: Lights, Camera, Action Ant Bully Antz Extreme Racing Arctic Tale Army Men Advance Army Men 2 Army Men 3 Around the World in 80 Days Arthur and the Invisibles Asterix and Obelix XXL Asteroids - Pong - Yar's Revenge Astro Boy: Omega Factor Atari Anniversary Advance Atomic Betty Avatar: The Burning Earth Avatar: The Last Airbender BMX Trick Racer Babar To The Rescue BackTrack Backyard Baseball Backyard Baseball 2006 Backyard Baseball 2007 Backyard Basketball Backyard Basketball 2007 Backyard Football Backyard Hockey Backyard Skateboarding Backyard Football Backyard Football 2006 Backyard Football 2007 Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Banjo Pilot Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Batman: Vengeance Bee Game Berenstain Bears: The Spooky Old Tree Beyblade: G-Revolution Beyblade: Ultimate Blader Jam Bionicle Heroes Bionicle Matoran Adventures Bionicle Maze of Shadows Bionicle The Game Blender Bros. Bomberman Max 2: Blue Bomberman: NES Series Bomberman Tournament Bookworm Boxing Fever Breath of Fire Breath of Fire II Brother Bear Bruce Lee: Return of the Legend Bubble Bobble CT Special Forces CT Special Forces 2 CT Special Forces 3 Camp Lazlo: Leaky Lake Olympics Candy Land-Chutes and Ladders-Memory Cars: Mater-National Championship Cartoon Network: Block Party Cartoon Network Speedway Casper Castlevania: NES Series Centipede - Breakout - Warlords Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Charlotte's Web Chicken Little Chu Chu Rocket Codename Kids Next Door Columns Crown Connect Four - Trouble - Perfection Corvette Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot XS Crash Nitro Kart Crash of the Titans Crazy Chase Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon Cruis'N Velocity Cubix Cubix 2 Curious George Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy Danny Phantom: The Urban Jungle Deal or No Deal Defender Dexter's Laboratory: Chess Challenge Dexter's Laboratory: Disaster Strikes! Digimon Battlespirit Digimon Battlespirit 2 Digimon Racing Disney Party Disney Extreme Skate Adventure Disney Sports: Basketball Disney Sports: Football Disney Sports: Motocross Disney Sports: Skateboarding Disney Sports: Snowboarding Disney Sports: Soccer Disney Atlantis Donald Duck Advance Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Country 2 Donkey Kong Country 3 Donkey Kong: NES Series Dr. Mario: NES Series Dragon Ball GT: Transformation Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku 2 Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors Dragon Tales: Dragon Adventures Drake and Josh ET: The Extra-Terrestrial Earthworm Jim Earthworm Jim 2 Ed Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers Ed Edd n Eddy: Mis-Edventures Eragon Everything or Nothing Excitebike: NES Series F-Zero: Climax F-Zero: GP Legend F-Zero: Maximum Velocity F1 2002 FIFA 2003 FIFA 2004 FIFA 2005 FIFA 2006 FIFA 2007 Fairly Oddparents: Breakin' Da Rules Fairly Oddparents: Clash with the Anti-World Fairly Oddparents: Enter the Cleft Fairly Oddparents: Shadow Showdown Family Feud Fantastic Four Finding Nemo Fire Emblem Flintstones: Big Trouble in Bedrock Flushed Away Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Franklin the Turtle Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic GT Advance: Championship Racing Gadget Racers Ghostbusters Extreme Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Gunstar Superheroes Happy Feet Hardcore Pinball Hey Arnold!: The Movie Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped Home on the Range Hot Wheels Velocity X Hot Wheels: World Race Ice Age Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ice Climber: NES Series Iridion 3D Iridion 2 Iron Man Jackie Chan Adventures Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies Jimmy Neutron: Jet Fusion Jimmy Neutron VS Jimmy Negatron Justice League Chronicles Justice League: Injustice for All Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer Kien Kim Possible 3 Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland Kirby: The Amazing Mirror Krazy Racers LEGO Racers 2 LEGO Star Wars Trilogy Land Before Time: Into the Mysterious Beyond Larryboy and the Bad Apple Lilo & Stitch Lilo & Stitch 2 Little Einsteins Looney Tunes: Back in Action M&M's Blast Madagascar Madagascar: Operation Penguin Madden 2002 Madden 2003 Madden 2004 Madden 2005 Madden 2007 Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Magical Quest 2 starring Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Major League Baseball 2K7 Mario Golf: Advance Tour Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mario Party Advance Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario VS Donkey Kong Marvel Ultimate Alliance Meet the Robinsons Men in Black: The Series Metroid: Fusion Metroid: NES Series Metroid: Zero Mission Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits Millipede - Super Breakout - Lunar Lander Monopoly Monster Trucks Monsters Inc. Mortal Kombat Advance Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Moto GP Mucha Lucha: Mascaritas of the Lost Code NASCAR Heat 2002 NBA Jam 2002 NBA Blitz 2002 NBA Blitz 2003 NHL 2002 NHL Hitz 2003 Namco Museum Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary Nickelodeon's All Grown Up: Express Yourself Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Nicktoons Racing Nicktoons Unite! Noddy: A Day in Toyland Open Season Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! Ozzy and Drix Pac-Man Collection Pac-Man: NES Series Pac-Man Pinball Pac-Man World Pac-Man World 2 Phalanx Phil of the Future Planet of the Apes Pokémon Emerald Version Pokémon FireRed Version Pokémon LeafGreen Version Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team Pokémon Ruby Version Pokémon Sapphire Version Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Punch King Puyo Pop Fever Quad Desert Fury Ratatouille Rayman 3 Rayman Advance Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge Rayman Raving Rabbids Revenge of Shinobi Robots Rocket Power: Beach Bandits Rocket Power: Dream Scheme Rocket Power: Zero Gravity Zone Rugrats: Castle Capers Rugrats Go Wild Rugrats: I Gotta Go Party SSX 3 SabreWulf Samurai Jack: The Amulet of Time Scooby-Doo: The Cyber Chase Scooby-Doo: The Movie Scrabble Blast Sega's Arcade Gallery Sega Rally Championship Shark Tale Shrek 2 Shrek: Beg for Mercy Shrek: Reekin' Havoc Shrek: Swamp Kart Speedway Shrek the Third Sonic Advance Sonic Advance 2 Sonic Advance 3 Sonic Battle Sonic Pinball Party Sonic the Hedgehog 1: Genesis Spider-Man Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man 3 Spider-Man: Battle for New York Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace Spongebob Squarepants: Atlantis Squarepantis Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman Spongebob Squarepants: Super Sponge Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie Spy Kids 3: Game Over Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs Spyro: Season of Ice Spyro: Season of Flame Spyro: The Eternal Night Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Super Mario Advance Super Mario Advance 2 Super Mario Advance 3 Super Mario Advance 4 Super Mario: NES Series Super Monkey Ball Jr. Superman Returns Surf's Up TMNT Tron 2.0: Killer App Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Tak: The Great Juju Challenge Tak and the Power of Juju Tarzan: Return to the Jungle Teen Titans Teen Titans 2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: BattleNexus Tetris Worlds The Incredible Hulk The Incredibles The Jungle Book The Lion King 1 1/2 The Mummy The Polar Express The Proud Family Thunderbirds Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam Tony Hawk's Underground Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Treasure Planet Tai the Tasmanian Tiger 3 Ultimate Arcade Games Ultimate Brain Games Ultimate Card Games Ultimate Puzzle Games Ultimate Spider-Man Uno 52 Uno Freefall V-Rally 3 Virtua Tennis Wacky Stackers Wario Land 4 Warioware Inc. Mega Microgames Warioware Twisted Wild Thornberries: The Movie Worms Blast X-Bladez: Inline Skater X2: X-Men United X-Men: The Official Game X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse XS Moto XXX Xevoius: NES Series Yoshi: Topsy Turvy Yu-Gi-Oh: Destiny Board Traveler Yu-Gi-Oh: Ultimate Masters Zapper: One Wicked Cricket Zelda 2: NES Series Zelda: A Link to the Past Zelda: The Minish Cap Zelda: NES Series Zoids Legacy ZooCube Zooo Category:Science Fiction Category:3DS